LBATF: Attack of the Super Bouncy Balls
by chronicler-of-knuckles
Summary: 105 Super Bouncy Balls-- EACH! Need I say more?


TITLE: Attack of the Super Bouncy Balls  
  
AUTHOR: The Chronicler  
  
CHALLENGE: W.O.W. 2-2-4-- RAVAGE  
  
UNIVERSE: LB/ATF  
  
RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: The boys let loose with a little mayhem in office.  
  
ARCHIVE: Yuppy.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yuppy.  
  
EMAIL: chronicler_of_knuckles@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Attack of the Super Bouncy Balls  
  
By The Chronicler  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started out as a single `boing' followed by a solid `bump' against the office window.   
  
Chris glanced up at the window that separated his office from the main room of the ATF Team Seven. But, whatever had made the sound was gone.   
  
Knowing that Vin and J.D. were sitting in the main room with Nathen and Buck waiting for him to finish the last bits of paper work before all going out to dinner, he figured it was just the boys getting restless.  
  
With a smirk, he added to himself `hope Vin and J.D. can keep the boys in line.' With a shrug, he returned to his work.  
  
A moment later...  
  
`Boing'  
  
Bump  
  
Chris flinched, glancing up at the window. Again, the noise maker was gone.  
  
Again, he returned to his work.  
  
Boing  
  
Bump  
  
Chris sighed, and flipped the page.  
  
Boing  
  
Bump  
  
He resisted the urge to look up again.  
  
Boing   
  
Bump  
  
Chris slammed his pen down and turned to glare at the window. But there was nothing to see. With a frustrated growl, he turned, once again, to his work.  
  
Boing  
  
Bump  
  
Boing   
  
Bump  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud." Chris smacked his hands down on the desk. "Buck!" he yelled.  
  
Almost instantly, Buck Wilimington's head popped in through the door. "Yoe! Boss. What's takin' you so long?"   
  
"Yoe! Buck." Chris mimicked before his tone turned growly: "You think you can make any more noise out there?"  
  
Buck grinned. "Sorry." he offered before disappearing into the next room again.  
  
Larabee's eyes narrowed as he glared at the door. That had been just a little too quick not to be suspicious.  
  
But, alas, when there were no more `boings' and no more `bumps', Chris returned to his work.  
  
As soon as his pen touched paper...  
  
An explosion of `boings' sounded.  
  
Chris jumped to his feet just in time to see a shower of colored balls assault his window before bouncing back and repeating their attack on the rest of the office. With everything each ball struck, redoubled its bounce and off it flew in another direction.  
  
"What the hell...?" Chris ran for the door and yanked it open. Reflex alone saved him from being pommeled by three balls. The fourth he snatched out of the air. And a fifth bounced off the door as he slammed it shut again.  
  
Thinking better of his original reaction, the ever stout, dauntless ATF Special Agent Chris Larabee, leader of Team 7, leaned against the closed door and waited in the relative safety of his office for the sounds of mayhem and destruction to subside. It had taken nearly two whole minutes until the rampaging boings and bumps receded to a point that Chris was willing to try the door once again.  
  
Carefully, he opened the door and peered out into the main office.  
  
A couple of the balls still bounced around the room, but most had found something that they just couldn't bounce off... mostly, apparently, ATF agents.  
  
Nathen Jackson was standing beside what had once been the coffee station. There were broken cups, a shattered coffee pot, a tipped can of creamer, and a smilely face bouncy ball rolling around the burning of the coffee pot.  
  
Ezra, sitting at his desk was holding up the Wall Street Journal, looking through a hole ripped through the center of it. With a grumble, he snapped the paper, folding it up and setting it down on his desk. He picked up his coffee mug and was about to take a drink when he stopped. With a sigh, he pulled out of the cup a rainbow colored bouncy ball.  
  
Buck, standing in the middle of the room, grinned sheepishly at Chris. "Hey, buddy. Um... about the noise..."   
  
One of the remaining bouncy balls still bouncing bounced off the side of his head, silencing him.  
  
A pair of giggles sounded from under the desk to Chris' right.  
  
With raised eye brows, Chris stepped over to the desk and knocked his knuckles on the top. "Out."  
  
Little five year old J.D. poked his head out. "Hi, Chris." he offered, doing his upmost best, and failing miserably, not to laugh.  
  
Josiah's head popped out behind him. "Chris, how very nice to see you."  
  
Buck frowned. "How the hell did you get under there?" he demanded of the big profiler.  
  
"Fast thinking." Josiah answered, carefully unfolding himself as he climbed out. Freed, he reached down, picked J.D. up, and sat him down on the corner of the desk.  
  
Chris glanced around. "Vin?" he called.  
  
His adopted son came to his feet from behind another desk. "Um..." he started, but finished with a slight wave of the hand while the other hand hid something behind his back.  
  
The eager J.D. wasn't so interested in hiding anything. Bouncing up to Chris he held up an empty bag. "See what Da gave us?"   
  
Chris eyed the bag. "105 Super Bouncy balls." he read. He glanced at his son.  
  
Sighing, Vin held up an equally empty bag.  
  
Chris slowly turned back to Buck. "They really needed 105 Super Bouncy Balls each?"  
  
Buck winced. "Josiah, any more room under that desk?"  
  
Chris turned and started back for his office, yelling over his shoulder "Better make sure there's plenty of room. Might be living down there for a VERY long time!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
